It All Started With A Dare
by Creeper Magnet
Summary: SasuSaku. Things heat up when the Konoha boys rate the girls from 1-10 quickly erupting in a dare that causes Sasuke to ask Sakura out on a date. Will he fall for her, or will her heart be broken once again?
1. On a Scale from 1 to 10

A/N: This is on a less serious note than my other Fanfics, I admit it might not be any good, but I just wanted to have fun with it.

A/N: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with it.

It All Started With a Dare

Chapter One: On A Scale from 1 to 10

"This is troublesome." Shikamaru said while tossing his sleeping bag at Naruto.

"Aww, come on Shikamaru, we promised that we all would hang out once a month back when we were 13." The blonde headed boy said with a cheesy smile upon his face.

"Yeah, when we were 13, but we're 17 now" Neji said unenthused as he entered the apartment.

"Come on guys; remember how much fun we had at these when we were younger?" Naruto said trying desperately to brighten up the mood. He looked around the room for a sign of encouragement, but no one said anything. All you could hear was the crunching of chips by Choji. "That's enough guys, really, this can be fun you know? Shino, you agree right?"

Shino gave him a blank stare. He never really came to these things anyway. He only came today because Naruto kept annoying him.

"Fine then. Is everyone here?" Naruto asked resign and looked around the room. "Wait, where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"Don't worry, dobe, I came." Sasuke said coolly as he entered the room with a bored look on his face.

"All right then the fun can start now!" Naruto said while scratching his head trying to find a glimpse of hope which he didn't find. "Don't worry guys, I thought of a whole list of games we could play and everything!"

While Naruto was clearly happy with this thought, the rest of the room cringed. Another boring boys night in, when was Naruto going to realize that only girls still do this kind of stuff? Kiba had enough of this. Every month it was the same old thing. Naruto annoyed all of the guys to get together and 'hang out' meaning another night full of pinning the kunai on the donkey. Well, Kiba decided that this time, he was going to make it a little more interesting.

"So… on a scale of 1-10, how would you rate Hinata?" Kiba asked with a smirk.

"KIBA! We aren't going to do any of that kind of stuff." Naruto yelled frustrated while he faced turned about 4 shades of red. Naruto was clearly annoyed and embarrassed by the question, but everyone seemed to be interested.

"Oh come on Naruto. It's all in good fun." Kiba said laughing.

"Oh alright," Naruto said resigned realizing all of his friend's interest.

"So…?" Kiba asked intriguingly.

"9" Naruto mumbled under his breath while the rest of the room bursted into laughter.

"Can you imagine how Hinata would be if she heard that Naruto thought she was hot?" Kiba joked. Everyone laughed even harder with the exception of Naruto who was turning redder with every moment and Neji who looked somewhat annoyed.

"Neji, what's your problem?" Kiba inquired noticing that he wasn't joining it.

"Hinata is my cousin after all." Neji said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh, well if that's the case, how about Tenten then?" Kiba joked. "Come on, Neji, it's all in fun. We all know that you like her anyways."

Clearly annoyed, Neji just glared at Kiba.

"No! No way Neji! You gotta answer, you hear me? You gotta!" Naruto said obnoxiously since he had already answered about Hinata.

"…9… as well then" Neji muttered.

With that the room exploded with more laughter, especially Shikamaru; he was really starting to get into this game.

Neji, who was clearly ready to get back at someone, spotted Shikamaru laughing louder than the rest. "Fine then. Hey Shikamaru! 1-10, rate Ino."

Shikamaru abruptly stopped as he realized that he had become the next target of this game. "She's bothersome so I give her a 7." He replied coolly.

"Really?!" the rest of the room inquired in disbelief. They thought they were all going to have a little bit more fun with him than that. Most people quieted down. Naruto elbowed Sasuke to do something about the mood dying. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Sakura can be right sometimes, you know" Sasuke said with a serious look on his face.

Everyone turned and looked at Sasuke in disbelief that Sasuke had said that someone other than himself was right.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked quizzically.

Sasuke's serious look gave way to a smirk as he said, "Ino, Sakura calls her a pig, no?"

"What's that supposed to mean Uchiha?!?" Shikamaru yelled, clearly upset.

Sasuke busted out laughing as did the rest of the room. "Nothing, I was being serious, but you should have seen the look on your face! Man I'm glad I can't be taunted with a girl."

Suddenly, the room got silent. They all looked upon Sasuke. 'As if,' they all thought to themselves. Everyone gave each other a couple of nods and decided they were going to play game with him now.

"Yea, you're right, Sasuke. You're lucky you can't be taunted so easily." Naruto continued with a smirk "Not even by Sakura-chan."

Sasuke immediately stopped laughing. He glared at Naruto, but decided he wasn't going to let Naruto toy with him so easily. "No, not even by Sakura" Sasuke said in the most serious tone.

The rest of the room was shocked upon hearing the seriousness in Sasuke's tone. They really thought they were going to get him on that one, but he really did seem uninterested.

"Wow, really?" Kiba asked surprised by his answer. "Well, I give her a 10. She's hot!" Around the room there were nods in agreement from everyone, even Shino who had almost completely withdrawn himself from the game.

"A 10? Really?" Sasuke asked even more shocked with Kiba's answer and everyone else's agreement.

"Yeah, have you ever looked at her lately? Time has done her a wonder of things, and even I noticed that." Neji said.

Sasuke hadn't really looked at Sakura lately. Actually, he had really given her a good look since they were 13. He had just always figured she looked the same as she always did- a little awkward and a lot of pink. He began to wonder how Sakura really did look. He found himself trying to picture his teammate.

Shikamaru, who was still angered by Sasuke's comment about Ino, quickly picked up on Sasuke's curiosity. "I don't believe you." He directed his comment toward Sasuke who was still having fun with his imagination.

"I don't see why not," Sasuke stated trying to hide his curiosity, "it's not like I'll ever be attracted to her."

"Fine, how about a dare then?" Shikamaru inquired.

"Bring it on." Sasuke said with no fear.

"When we invite the girls over, you have to ask Sakura out on a date. Afterwards, if you still aren't attracted to her, then fine, I'll believe you."

"HEY! NO GIRLS ALLOWED! This is boy's night, remember Shikamaru?" Naruto blurted out obnoxiously.

"Hinata will be coming too." Kiba said in a taunting tone.

Naruto brightened up and scratched his head, "well, if Hinata-chan will be coming too…"

"Fine, it's a dare." Sasuke said interrupting Naruto. He could surely ignore the girl he had been ignoring for so long. "I'm sure she hasn't changed anyway."

The doorbell rang. "Good, this is finally going to get interesting." Shikamaru said slyly pointing out that the girls were here.


	2. For the Sake of the Dare

A/N: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with it.

It All Started With A Dare

Chapter 2: For the Sake of the Dare

Naruto hurriedly got up to answer the door while the other guys waited for the girls to enter, especially Sasuke who was clearly awaiting seeing Sakura despite having trained with her only yesterday.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, Ino, Tenten ... Hinata-chan" Naruto said sheepishly while giving Hinata a smile. She quickly returned the hello but not without turning red in the face.

"Here, I'll take care of your stuff. The guys are right down the hall. I expect they'll be waiting for you." Naruto said trying to juggle the massive amount of stuff the girls began to hand him. Most of the girls blushed at the last remark hoping that the person they had in mind would be there, but not Sakura. She just stood their solemnly looking at Naruto.

"Hey, do you need any help?" She asked as she saw her teammate struggle with everyone else's stuff.

"No, no, Sakura-chan. I'm fine. Like I said, I'm sure someone is nervously awaiting you to enter." Naruto said trying to give her a little hint. She rolled her eyes at that and continued down the hall. Sasuke, on the other hand, was waiting anxiously for her to enter. For some reason, he had a fleeting sensation in his stomach- one that he had never had before. Before entering the room, Sakura peeked in first. Noticing that everyone had already changed into their pajamas, she assumed she should do the same.

"Hey, Naruto, do you mind if I change?" She shouted down the hall.

"No, but I really really _really_ think you should go in and hang out a while first." Naruto shouted back trying once again to give her a hint.

_"Naruto no baka." _Sasuke thought to himself having overheard that entire conversation.

He soon lost track of his thoughts, however, upon seeing Sakura enter the room. '_No big deal'_ He thought to himself as he examined her. So she had changed… a lot. She was no longer awkward in her looks, while she still was "pink," but not so as much in an annoying way. This was going to be an easy dare to complete. He resigned coolly. _'This would be no big deal'_

Sakura was not so comfortable. Upon entering, she quickly realized that everyone was staring at her, even Sasuke. She knew she should have gone ahead and changed into her pajama's first. "Ano, I'm going to go change," she said quietly while giving everyone a smile.

Sasuke didn't see what the big deal was about her though. She was different, yes. She was prettier, yes, but really, was she that special? He began to think that these guys here had just been trying to get him excited. He looked around to see everyone laughing at him for being so anxious, but he didn't. Maybe it wasn't a joke.

Soon, Sakura entered the room once again, but this time, not as fully "clothed." She was wearing a short black nightgown that hugged her curves just so slightly leaving the eye wanting more. The straps were a little loose as they hung off of her shoulders. Her hair was somewhat messy, but neat all in the same time. _'Okay,'_ Sasuke thought, _'maybe there is a big deal about her.' _Kiba, realizing that Sasuke's eyes were transfixed upon Sakura nudged him in the side with a smirk upon his face.

Once again, Sakura felt uncomfortable. "Ano, maybe I should just go change back," she said as she began to turn around again. _"No dammit," _Sasuke thought to himself half surprised at his reaction. He didn't want her to go. He wanted her there.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, you can't go now," Naruto interrupted. "We're just about to start some games."

All the guys in the room groaned upon hearing this; they knew exactly what Naruto had on his mind. The girls however, looked confused as they had no idea why the guys seemed so down about the idea. Sakura, still standing, quickly glanced around the room to find an empty spot. There was one next to Hinata and one next to Sasuke. She went and sat down next to Sasuke knowing that Hinata would like to sit next to Naruto. She was embarrassed though, having to sit by him looking like this. He probably would be disgusted by her. As she sat down, her nightgown came up just a bit, and Sasuke had the perfect view even if only for a second. She quickly blushed noticing that Sasuke was staring at her. Sasuke noticed that he really couldn't take his eyes off of her anymore, but shrugged it off. Any guy would be out of his mind not to look.

"Dun Duh Nah!" Naruto sang, trying to make the game he was about to announce just as much fun for them as it was for him. "Pin the Kunai on the Donkey!" With that being said, everyone groaned, even Hinata for she thought that he would have picked a game a tad bit more interesting.

"You dobe," Sasuke said while reaching over to pull Naruto's nightcap down over his face. Sakura chuckled at his action causing Sasuke to slightly blush. He smiled; he was happy that he had amused her. _"Wait. What am I thinking?!? _He never cared before if his actions amused her. Actually, he would actually be rather annoyed normally. He needed to get his head on straight.

"How about… spin the bottle?" Ino said pulling out a bottle from her purse. She wasn't about to get caught dead playing Pin the Kunai on the Donkey. Plus, maybe this way she might snag a kiss from that lazy Shikamaru. "Sakura, you first," she said slyly clearly noticing how out of place she looked.

Sakura took a deep breath. Everyone was looking at her now. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to get her first kiss playing a game. She wanted it to be real, but she couldn't let the rest of the room know that she hadn't ever been kissed. It was too embarrassing. She reached for the bottle and gave it a good spin. Around and around it went as she held her breath waiting for it to stop.

When it stopped, it pointed right between her and Sasuke. She looked over nervously to see Sasuke's expression, but he was just staring at the bottle.

"Well, is it on Sasuke or yourself?" Tenten inquired trying to break the tension that was steadily building with each passing moment.

"I don't know," she replied, "it's Sasuke's decision." She hoped to pass the decision on to him knowing that he would say it didn't land on him. All the guys in the room just looked at him. He could feel the eyes on him anxiously awaiting his decision. Kiba nudged him in the side again to let him know that he could say yes without losing to the dare Shikamaru gave him yet.

"Fine," Sasuke said coolly and got up to walk over to the nearest closet. All of the girls' jaw dropped. Sakura, though, was the most shocked. She slowly got up and entered the closet too, and she had thought that the tension was unbearable before.

Upon entering, she bumped into Sasuke fairly many times as she tried to get situated. Sasuke enjoyed the brushing of her soft skin into his own. She had a gentleness that he had never recognized before. It was dark in the closet, but Sasuke could still see her eyes. He gradually moved closer to her, inch by inch.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun?"

Startled, Sasuke managed catch himself right before his lips touched hers. "Yes?"

"You don't have to do this Sasuke-kun," she said looking away from him. "Actually, I'd really rather not." She lied. She just knew that he didn't truly want to go through with it.

Oh, but how she was wrong. Sasuke shocked by what he had just heard was slightly embarrassed and somewhat hurt. She had just rejected his kiss. Any other time she would have jumped at this opportunity, at least that's what he had thought. Sasuke, unaware of what to do, opened the closet door and proceeded out as Sakura followed him as they became the object of stares.

_'Wow,'_ Shikamaru thought, _'even I didn't think he was going to be that quick.'_

Sasuke continued out the door trying to avoid the stares he was receiving. Plus, he wanted to get away from _her. _He had to clearly think about what was going on. He was confused at everything that had just happen. Why did he feel that sudden urge to kiss her? Why did she refuse? More importantly, why didn't he ever notice her before this? Right now, all he wanted to do was be alone as he gazed at the stars above him.

That wasn't going to happen because Sakura had soon left the game that was going on in the other room. She wanted to get some air, but she also wanted to know what was going on with Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?," she inquired innocently upon finding him outside as well. "Ano, is something wrong?"

He sighed. Of course there was something wrong, but he couldn't let her know that. "Sakura, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go out for dinner tomorrow?" He asked unable to look her in the eye.

"Sure." She replied with a strange tone in her voice, confused on why he had asked her. _'He probably doesn't mean it as a date anyway.'_ She turned around and returned inside the house while Sasuke remained outside trying to convince himself he had only asked her for the sake of the dare.


	3. Cuddles in His Robe

A/N: I wanted to explain how the dare works. What will happen depending on whether or not Sasuke can complete the dare is still a surprise. However, Sasuke will take Sakura on dates for the next month, until the Naruto's next boys' night. Then, Sasuke will be asked the question "On the scale of 1 to 10." If Sasuke truly doesn't see Sakura as a 10, he successfully completed the dare, but don't worry the Konoha boys are going to be sure that Sasuke is honest.

A/N: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with it.

It All Started on a Dare

Chapter Three: Cuddles in his Robe

Shocked by the scene which they all had just witnessed, Tenten interrupted the stares and gaping mouths, "Naruto you're turn!" She also nudged Hinata who turned 4 shades darker just thinking of the idea Naruto might kiss her. Naruto reached over and gave the bottle a gentle spin. The whole room held their breath waiting for it to stop.

"No! NO WAY! NU-HUH! There's NO way that's going to happen!" exclaimed the figure who the bottle landed on. "You come anywhere near me, and I'll kick your ass." Well, the bottle did land on a Hyuga… just not the one Naruto had been hoping for. Every gasped; they certainly weren't expecting that.

Naruto scratched the back of his head while nervously laughing, "Hehehe, umm… Guys? You really aren't going to make me do this are you?" Each word was gaining a tone of both nervousness and awkwardness.

"Yes, I had to go in the closet with the person the bottle landed on," Sakura said having overheard the conversation upon entering. Sasuke let out a small laughing having been amused by what the pink-headed girl had just said but also somewhat hurt by the thought of what had went on in the closet. Naruto nervously glanced around the room not knowing what to do, but started to lean closer to Neji who was already cracking his knuckles.

"You dobe." Sasuke said, punching Naruto on the top of his head. He leaned down and pointed the bottle at Hinata who instantly turned red again.

"Thanks, you're a life saver." Naruto laughed nervously.

Tenten, wanting to change the idea started, "Oohhh that means you have to take Hina…" Too late, Naruto had already lunged towards Hinata and planted a big one on her. Naruto drew back with a dopey smile on his face scratching the back of his head.

"Naruto ga baka! You're supposed to take her in the clos-" Sakura started to yell, but was interrupted by the fainting of her extremely red-faced friend. "Hinata!" she exclaimed rushing to pick her back up. "Sasuke, go get some cold water and a wet rag."

Sasuke just stood there startled by the absence of 'kun' on his name.

"What are you waiting for?!" She snapped at Sasuke noticing that he hadn't taken a step. He hurriedly moved to the kitchen shocked that the sweet pink-headed girl had just snapped at him of all people. _'She would have never done that before' _He thought to himself realizing that Sakura had indeed changed. He quickly returned with cold water and a wet rag somewhat fearing what would happen to him if he took to much time.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun" Sakura smiled at him while taking the rag from Sasuke's hand. Their hands overlapped in doing so and Sakura blushed, but immediately turning her attention back to her friend. Sasuke turned trying to hide the slight pinkish hew that had crept upon his face by Sakura's gentle touch.

"You sure know how to ruin a good game, Naruto," Tenten sighed.

"Yeah, and I was hoping to get a kiss from Shikamaru too!" Ino pouted towards Shikamaru.

"You're so bothersome." Shikamaru sighed as he leaned over and gave Ino a peck on the cheek which made her squeal in excitement.

Everyone else wasn't that upset about this game being over. Neji never particularly wanted to give anyone the idea he had any soft spot towards Tenten despite that everyone else already knew. Choji, Shino, and Kiba had been slowly withdrawing themselves from the game as they knew they would thoroughly piss their friends off if they even thought about kissing any of the girls in the room. None of them may have been dating, but they knew they would feel their wrath if anyone else tried anything with 'their' girls.

Hinata slowly came to only to open her eyes to see Naruto right in her face once again. Overcome with embarrassment, she shoved him out of the way, but quickly apologized. He smiled and placed his arm around her so she could snuggle up to him. Sakura smiled "Aren't they so cute?" She asked turning to Sasuke.

"…Uh… Sure…" Sasuke said not knowing how to answer. He could hardly picture the blonde-headed dobe doing anything 'cute,' stupid maybe, but not 'cute.'

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Sakura said quickly turning away from Sasuke. _'That certainly had to make him uncomfortable, especially coming from me as if he and I could ever be like that.' _The truth was the question did make Sasuke uncomfortable, but not for the same reason. It was just that as Naruto had been placing his arm around Hinata, he had been picturing himself slipping his arm around Sakura's small waist. So, the question had kind have startled him.

"I, ano, I am going to go for a walk," Sakura said somewhat embarrassed. She had suddenly gotten really uncomfortable and hoped that a brief walk would settle her uneasy feeling. She got up hurriedly hoping for a quick exit to avoid all or any of the questions that she may be asked, but she felt a tug at her wrist.

"I'll go with you." Sasuke said getting up to escort her out. Sakura was, to say the least, shocked that Sasuke offered to go with her. She was about to refuse, but she realized they were already outside. She sighed. His company wouldn't be such a bad thing, but she wanted to make sure she didn't bother him.

Sasuke and Sakura began to walk slowly down the road, but both were making sure that they were keeping their distance from one another. Sasuke just looked straight down at the road where he was walking. He didn't want to get caught staring at Sakura so rather he just refused to look at her. Sakura, on the other hand, kept glancing over at the raven-haired boy wondering why he insisted on going with her.

The stars were out bright so it wasn't really too dark outside. It was a really nice night, but there was a steady breeze causing Sakura to struggle to keep her nightgown from coming up. _'Oh great'_ She thought, _'at least the breeze could have been warm, but no it has to be a cold breeze. Just my luck.' _Sasuke happened to glance at the shivering Sakura. He took off his robe and tossed it towards Sakura.

"Thank you," Sakura smiled towards him, but quickly blushed realizing that Sasuke wasn't wearing a shirt. He looked at her confused at why she was blushing before realizing that he hadn't been wearing a shirt under his robe. He immediately looked down to hide the pinkish hew that had once again crept upon his face. That was starting to happen a lot tonight.

Sakura promptly put on his robe. It was big on her, but it was soo comfortable. She absorbed the warmth it gave only to realize that it was the heat from Sasuke's body. _'Haha, well I might as well enjoy this as I can.' _She thought realizing that she may never get a chance like this again. "Ano, Sasuke-kun?" She said lightly.

"Hn?"

"Why did you come on a walk with me?"

"It's not safe for you to go by yourself." He replied coldly not taking his eyes off of the ground in front of him.

"Oh, well that was sweet of you." Sakura said not knowing how to reply to his cold answer. Sasuke was startled by being called "sweet," but he liked the sound of it. He looked up and gave her a smile. This was the first time he had ever truly smiled at her, and Sakura couldn't help but grin even bigger.

The smile soon was wiped from Sasuke's face as he realized exactly how cold he was. Sakura noticed that Sasuke was trying to refrain from shivering so she started to slide his robe off to give it back to him.

"No, you keep it," Sasuke said sliding his robe back onto Sakura's shoulders.

"But you're cold"

"I don't need it. Besides, you'll catch a cold if you give it back"

"Won't you?"

"No, I'm fine." This annoyed Sakura. She knew that Sasuke was no where near fine as she could already see that he was turning the very slightest shade of blue.

"Will you stop being so stubborn?!" She said angrily.

"No." Sasuke said coolly again although he was shocked she had snapped once again at him. She sure had become a lot more confident and a lot less bashful. For some reason though, he didn't mind this. He actually kind of liked it.

Sasuke was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that he already had one arm of his robe back on. "Sakura, I thought I told you-" he interrupted himself when he realized that her warm body was beside them. Sakura was in the robe with him. Her body slid right beside his. He was shocked, yet peculiarly happy.

"Well," she said, "at least we can share."

Sakura started to laugh upon seeing Sasuke's facial expression. It was priceless. Sasuke, flustered, started laughing as well. He knew he had to have had the strangest look on his face. They continued on their walk back to the apartment, smiling, giggling, and cuddling in his robe.


	4. A Good View

A/N: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with it.

A/N: This fanfiction is becoming a lot longer than I thought it was going to be. Oh well, I just keep getting all kinds of ideas.

It All Started With A Dare

Chapter Four: A Good View

Sasuke and Sakura hoped that when they had returned that everyone else would be asleep. No luck. As soon as the two entered the apartment, there was a silencing affect while a mixture of smirks and stares fell upon them. Sakura instinctively moved towards the girls' side of the room while Sasuke slowly went over to the guys' side. _'A little bit later and they would have all been asleep'_ He grunted to himself acknowledging how everyone was in their sleeping bags.

As soon as Sakura got situated in her sleeping bag, she was plagued with her friends whispering all sorts of questions.

"What took you two so long?" Ino said wide-eyed with a hint of jealousy in her voice. Everyone knew that she still had a little thing for Sasuke despite having moved on to Shikamaru.

"Ano, nothing." Sakura said trying to convince herself it was true, but her face had it written all over it that it wasn't true. She couldn't hide her look of happiness as she thought about the time Sasuke and she had just had. It wasn't much, but sharing his robe with him was the closest she had ever been to him.

"And we're supposed to believe that?" Tenten inquired raising one eyebrow.

"Well, he let me borrow his robe because he thought I was cold. That's all." She said realizing that it's all Sasuke probably meant by it. Plus, she didn't want to get her hopes up. She had liked him for so long that she had basically given up on him, but deep down she knew that she still liked him. Just being alone with him made her happy, but she couldn't so easily give way to getting her hopes up again. She simply couldn't take getting let down.

"That's all? Ha," Ino laughed, "and to think I thought he actually had done something with you." Those words burned Sakura as she heard them. _'As if that will ever happen.'_

"I…I'm sorry Sakura." Hinata whispered while placing her hand on her shoulder. She was the only one that knew the details of Sakura's feelings for Sasuke and the struggle she had trying to give up on him.

"It's okay, Hinata. I'm fine," Sakura said giving her a reassuring smile, "Besides, I see that you and Naruto have been, how do you say, warming up to each other?" With that being said Hinata turned about 5 shades red thinking about the night they had just had.

"Actually, they've all been warming up to us." Tenten smiled. "Neji invited me to go out dancing tomorrow night."

Sakura's jaw dropped. Neji was definitely not the 'let's go dancing' type. "Dancing?!?" She asked flabbergasted.

"Well, it wasn't his idea… it was Ino's." She said pointing to the blonde that was now making kissy faces at Shikamaru from across the room.

"Yea, I told Shikamaru he was going dancing with me tomorrow, and before I could finish Naruto jumped in and asked Hinata to go to!" Ino said with a hint of anger that Naruto had invited himself along. Sakura was sure that Ino wanted to get Shikamaru alone, but couldn't help but laugh that Naruto had dubbed it as a double date.

"So Neji followed suit and asked if I wanted to go!" Tenten exclaimed rather happily.

"A-Are you going to invite Sasuke-kun too?" Hinata asked with the hope that her best friend would be there for back up.

"Well, actually… He asked me to dinner already," She said giving Hinata a sympathetic look.

"So something did happen!" Tenten and Ino exclaimed in unison.

"No. No. It's nothing like that." Sakura laughed nervously trying to convince her friends that Sasuke could never have meant it like that.

Similar whispers could be heard from across the room. "So, what happened with you and Sakura-chan?" Naruto bugged Sasuke.

"Nothing, you dobe."

"Nothing at all?" Shikamaru started mocking Sasuke.

"No, nothing at all" Sasuke insisted as he started to recall the softness of Sakura's body against his. That familiar pink hue started creeping upon his face once again.

"Aha! Something _did_ happen!" Kiba announced catching on to Sasuke's face.

"She was cold so I have her my robe, but then she insisted we share. That's all" Sasuke tried to say coolly but he noticed he was turning a darker shade of red just speaking of it.

"So why are you turning so red?" Neji said happily since he was no longer the center of guys' jokes for him asking Tenten to dance. He liked the embarrassment being on Uchiha, and he intended to keep it so.

Trying to come up with a quick excuse, Sasuke blurted out the first thing he could think of, "She's not that special. Her gown's made of a nice material!" He immediately slapped his forehead realizing how stupid that last remark was. _'I couldn't think of anything better than that.'_ He thought to himself in disbelief.

The guys just starred at him trying to refrain from laughing in case the girls were asleep. "Wow, teme, even I wouldn't say something that lame…" Naruto said shocked that something that lame had came out of his friend's mouth.

Sasuke had just given the guys a perfect opening to make fun of him which they so gladly took every advantage of. Sasuke just stared at the ceiling trying to close the guys' jesters. Soon enough, the guys had quit and had quickly fallen asleep. Naruto also made mention to invite Sakura to go out dancing tomorrow night before he had fell asleep as well.

Sasuke couldn't fall asleep so easily. His mind was plagued with many questions, but he mainly tried to stick strictly to the dare. He couldn't have his mind wondering towards just Sakura. Uchiha's never loose to a dare. He debated on whether or not to ask Sakura if she wanted to change their plans and go dancing or to just stick to dinner. _'Well,'_ he thought, _'it would be better for the dare if I went out with the other guys.' _But his mind soon strayed. _'I'd rather spend alone time with Sakura though… Maybe I'll just ask her if she wants to do dinner and dancing.' _

He had decided upon this last thought and turned over to catch a glimpse of Sakura sleeping. _'She looks so cute when she sleeps.'_ He smiled to himself. _'Wait! I can't be thinking of her like that! Get yourself together man. This is the same girl you've ignored for the past 4 years.' _With that final thought, he shrugged it off. _'Just hormones' _

Sasuke spent the rest of the night trying to keep Sakura out of his mind, but he couldn't go asleep. His eyes were just gazed upon the beautiful pink-haired girl from across the room. It was clearly obvious he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. He didn't mind though. _'At least I have a good view.'_


	5. I'll See You at 6:00

A/N: Sorry about that last chapter and this chapter. It contains a lot of fluff. Don't kill me! sweat drop

A/N: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with it

It All Started With A Dare

Chapter 5:

The next morning was filled with commotion. Ino and Tenten were fighting over one of the bathrooms, while Naruto and Kiba were fighting over the other one. Shino and Choji had left apparently early in the morning. Everyone wondered why they left, but resigned and settled on the thought they felt out of place. Hinata and Neji were the last two asleep while Sakura started to prepare breakfast for all of her friends.

Sasuke, who hadn't got a bit of sleep last night, entered the kitchen groggily. He was so tired that he didn't even notice that Sakura was already at the stove and was making breakfast. He instinctively walked towards to the stove to start making breakfast since he was the one who usually had to fix it on the normal 'boy's night in.' Sasuke reached around Sakura and grabbed a pan causing his arms to be wrapped around Sakura's waist. Startled, Sakura turned around to see who it was. Sasuke leaned in and his lips brushed Sakura's forehead.

The unexpected warmth on his lips promptly woke the raven-haired boy to wake up realizing what he had just done. Sakura blushed. _'He was half asleep,'_ she reminded herself, but couldn't deny that it didn't feel good. Sasuke was more startled than Sakura was. Feeling embarrassed, Sasuke resigned and sat at the kitchen table. An awkward silence fell upon the two.

"So…" Sakura said trying to break the silence, "did you sleep well last night?"

"No, not at all," Sasuke yawned, "I was to busy watching-" He stopped. What was he saying? "I mean, I was busy listening to Naruto snoring." He tried his best to cover up what he had just said.

Sakura laughed, "He does snore a lot." Sasuke gave a sigh of relief. She didn't suspect a thing. He needed to wake up. Who knows what else he would say if he stayed like this.

"So, Sakura, I have a question."

"Yea?" She turned around tossing her short pink hair behind her ear. With the sun rays beaming inside the window behind her, she looked just like an angel. Sasuke stared at her in awe. How could he not have realized Sakura before this?

"The guys were talking to me," Sasuke said with the level of shyness in his tone increasing with every word, "and I was wondering if you would want to go dancing with the others?"

"Sure, I guess we can do dinner some other time?" Sakura asked with the hope that he would say yes.

"Yea, but we could still do dinner tonight too, if you would want to." How he could use complete sentences, he did not know. He wouldn't have been surprised if he looked down and saw his knees shaking. He anxiously awaited her reply in hopes that she would still want to have dinner with him tonight.

"That's fine." She replied blushing, but she tried not to look too excited.

"I'll pick you up at 6:00 then I guess." He said coolly upon Shikamaru entering the room. He was not going to let anyone know, especially not Shikamaru, that he was actually excited about tonight, but he smiled in spite of himself. After all, she had said yes.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the two unsure if Sasuke was happy that Sakura had said yes to their date or if he was happy that he was going to be able to complete the dare with ease. He sighed, _'even if he's not anxious about tonight, he still has another month to go.'_

Gradually, the rest of the gang entered the room. The breakfast table was filled with the food that Sakura had prepared and chatter as everyone anxiously talked about going dancing tonight.

"Oi, Hinata-chan, wanna go out for Ramen before?" The obnoxious blonde said wide-eyed with the thought of having ramen for dinner.

"S-sure," She replied, but surprisingly didn't turn so red. Sakura chuckled to herself as she saw that Hinata was becoming more comfortable around Naruto.

"Shika-kun, I wanna go somewhere to eat to!" Ino wined.

"You're so troublesome." She smiled because she knew that was he own way of saying okay.

Neji looked around nervously. Was he going to have to ask Tenten too? Not that he didn't want to, but it was so embarrassing. He couldn't come off as cool as the other guys.

"Hey, Neji! Wanna get something beforehand too?" Tenten smiled at him. He returned the smile and nodded.

The group went on eating breakfast passing compliments to the cook. Sakura was delighted, but also disappointed because Sasuke didn't say a word to her all breakfast. He just sat there, occasionally looking at her, but not enough for her to make any deal about. Sasuke on the other hand, didn't know what to say, in fear that he would give the guys at the table the wrong idea. They might actually think he likes her.

Soon after breakfast was over, the group decided that they would meet after dinner at 7:30 to go dancing. With having that decided, everyone slowly started to leave to get ready for the night that lay ahead. Sasuke was the first one to leave. Everyone else left with the person they were going dancing with to walk them home. Sakura was a little disappointed that he didn't stay to walk her home or anything. _'Why would I have thought that he would have? He probably only asked me dancing because the guys were cracking jokes on him because he wasn't going,' _she sighed, _'I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up.' _

She promptly got her stuff together and walked out of the door. She looked around just on the off chance to see if Sasuke had actually waited for her, but of course, he was no where to be seen. She let out a sigh of disappointment.

"What's that sigh for?" Sasuke asked while jumping down from the roof.

So he had waited. Sakura smiled, "Nothing." Sasuke gave her a smile back, but then pointed towards her bag. She sat it down to see if he was notioning that her bag was unzipped, but it wasn't. He picked up her bag and threw it over his shoulder. _'He wanted to carry it for me?' _Sakura blushed. They slowly walked down the street towards her house. Sasuke kept looking over towards Sakura. He was really nervous so he didn't really say anything. He really couldn't understand why he hadn't noticed her before, but he tried to shrug it off. After all, maybe it was only the dare that made him see her this way.

They reached her house sooner than he had expected. It was normally a ten minute walk from Naruto's apartment to Sakura's, but he felt as if he had only been walking for a minute. He glanced at his watch. They had been walking together for fifteen minutes. Startled, he nervously sat her bag down at her door. "I'll see you at six." He said and disappeared. Sakura was a little startled by the abrupt departure, but glanced at her watch and screamed in horror.

She only had 4 hours to get ready.


	6. Caught in the Moment

A/N: It's time to get serious. I'll try to lessen on the fluff, but I figured I seriously owed you guys an actual good chapter today so... here it is.. hope you like (oh and thanks for all the reviews they make me smile!)

A/N: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with it.

It All Started With A Dare

Chapter 6: Caught in the Moment

Sasuke glanced down at his watch. _'5:30…Damn' _Sasuke thought realizing that he was an a half an hour early. He sighed, but knocked on the door in front of him with the hopes that he wouldn't seem too anxious.

**Knock… Knock… Knock… **Sakura heard and hurriedly threw on a robe as she still hadn't decided on what she was going to wear for her date tonight. She smiled at the word being associated with the boy she had had a crush on for over 4 years of her life. _'I wonder who that could be,'_ She thought as she scurried to the door and looked on the peep hole. _'Sasuke-kun! He's here early!'_ She took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hey Sasuke-kun, come on in." She said inviting the raven-haired boy inside.

"I know," Sasuke said trying to avoid embarrassing himself.

"You're going to have to wait though, I'm sorry" She said trying not to annoy him. "Make yourself at home," she shouted on her way back up the stairs.

Sasuke felt so uncomfortable. He knew he should have waited for the other half hour, but for some reason, he just couldn't wait to see her. He shook his head trying to clear his mind of any romantic feelings he felt toward Sakura. Sighing, he took a seat on the sofa. There was nothing he could do now, except wait.

Meanwhile upstairs, Sakura furiously ransacked her room looking for something to wear. She couldn't be indecisive. She had to hurry and just choose something to wear; she didn't want to anger Sasuke knowing how impatient he was. She suddenly stopped. She was going to have to be calm if she ever was going to choose something. Her eyes glanced around the room until her eyes landed upon a certain black dress. _'Hmm, it may be a little too dressy, but…" _her thoughts trailed as she slid on the dress she had just spotted. Glancing quickly into the mirror, she grabbed her best barrette to pin her bangs back. After all, she really couldn't wear her ninja headband, and she needed something to keep her hair out of her face. With that final thought, she slide on some black high heels and sprayed on a little perfume.

Sasuke was getting impatient. He glanced at his watch which read 6:02. _'So she wouldn't have been ready even if I hadn't had come early,'_ he sighed knowing that was the nature of girls.

Walking over to the stairs, he started to call for her, but as he opened his mouth Sakura appeared at the top of the stairs. She was wearing a short, black dress with pleats at the bottom. It really showed off her legs, and how great her legs did look. The way the dress hung on her, everything was spectacular. It really gave her a sense of femininity that Sakura rarely showed. The dress looked as if it was made for her. Her pink hair fell softly around her face framing her soft features.

Sasuke's eyes widened while his mouth still hung open. Sakura had truly had transformed into a beautiful young woman right before his eyes. It really was a shame that he hadn't noticed. Stumbling to find words, Sasuke's mouth just hung there open hoping that words would come out.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she gracefully glided down the stairs.

He couldn't think. He hadn't the slightest idea of what to say. Words couldn't describe how beautiful he thought Sakura looked. So instead, he leaned up and kissed Sakura on the cheek. "You look gorgeous," he finally stammered out. Sakura blushed, clearly happy with Sasuke's reaction. _'He thinks I look gorgeous?'_ Sakura smiled as her hand gently touched the spot on her cheek where Sasuke had just placed his lips. She was lost in her thoughts, completely unaware of the last step causing her to fall right into Sasuke's arms.

Clearly embarrassed, she quickly got up finally catching a good eye of Sasuke. _'He doesn't look too bad himself.'_ She thought noticing at how nicely Sasuke looked. "You look pretty handsome yourself." She smiled at Sasuke. He blushed, but there was no used to hide this for the pink haired girl was only inches from his face. They smiled at each other and laughed.

"You ready to go?" Sasuke asked smoothly trying to regain himself. Sakura nodded as Sasuke opened the door for her. As they walked out unto the street, Sasuke slipped his arm around her slender waist. "Is this okay?" Sasuke asked not wanting to make Sakura uncomfortable. She smiled and gave him a nod. Happy with her reaction, he pulled her closer, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

They walked together as close as possible just enjoying each other's presence. Sasuke could hear Sakura's heart beating, and he liked it. It was a calming, almost serene presence. Sakura wrapped both of her arms around his waist. Sasuke smiled at her and kissed her forehead no longer concerned with the dare. He was just happy that she was there with him, and that's what was important.

Sasuke stopped upon arriving at the restaurant somewhat startling Sakura who had got wrapped up just listening to the beating of Sasuke's heart. "We're here." He smiled. Sakura looked up to see that they were standing in front of the finest restaurant in their village. She was ecstatic, but felt guilty at the same time. Not only was it the finest restaurant but the most expensive too. She looked up at Sasuke with a worried look, but it was almost as if he had read her mind. "Don't worry about it. Just have a good time, okay?" He gave her a reassuring smile. He really did want to impress her. She smiled back and gave his waist a squeeze which made Sasuke's smile even bigger.

At dinner, Sasuke sat and listened to Sakura go on and on about different things she was thinking about- training with Tsunade, an upcoming mission, and things of that nature. He couldn't help but look at her in adoration. She wasn't the girl he had thought she was. "Hey, ano, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked with a look of concern on her face.

"Yea?" He asked wondering what was bothering her.

"You've hardly said anything. I'm not boring you, am I?"

"No. I like listening to what you have to say. I don't mind at all." He smiled although the dare was now lingering in the back of his mind. He shrugged it off just wanting to enjoy this time with her without worrying about his feelings or some stupid dare. He wasn't sure how he felt about her, but he definitely wanted to find out. The two finished up eating and left to meet up with their friends for a night of dancing.

They were last ones to arrive at the dance hall while their friends had waited outside for them to show. Sasuke debated whether or not to remove his hand from around Sakura's waist before they arrived, but decided against it. He liked the feel of Sakura in is arm. As he expected however, everyone stared at them noticing the placement of Sasuke's arm around Sakura's waist. Instead of removing his arm, Sasuke just pulled Sakura closer causing her to give him a small smile. _'Sasuke-teme is so cool,'_ Naruto thought to himself as he debated whether he should try the same with Hinata. Ino and Tenten fumed with jealousy knowing their dates would never act that way in front of their friends. Shikamaru just raised an eyebrow at Sasuke who in turn, raised an eyebrow back. Shikamaru shrugged and entered the dance hall while everyone else followed.

There dance hall was a lot louder than anyone had expected as they took their seats in booth. Ino's eyes widened upon seeing all the lights and other couples dating. "Shika-kun," she pouted at Shikamaru hinting that she wanted him to ask him to dance.

"No," Shikamaru said bluntly. There was no way he was actually going to dance. It was too… troublesome. Ino huffed at his remark but soon resigned realizing that it was a lost cause. She was lucky that she had even convinced him to bring her there. Ino gave Tenten a sad look which Tenten returned realizing there wasn't a chance that Neji was going to ask her to dance. Naruto glanced nervously at Hinata wanting to ask her to dance, but decided against it. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Hinata which he knew he would if he even attempted to dance. Sasuke yawned- he was still really tired from not getting any sleep the night before from watching Sak- no, listening to Naruto snore. He let out a small chuckle only Sakura could hear thinking about it.

"Are you tired Sasuke-kun?" She whispered in his ear.

"Kinda," he whispered back in her ear, "Naruto does snore really loudly." Sakura let out a small chuckle and gave Sasuke a smile who returned it, but they were the only two smiling. Everyone else just stared in jealousy that the two were whispering in each other ears. _'He's probably whispering sweet nothings to her,'_ Hinata sighed both happy for her best friend and jealous that Naruto wasn't as sweet.

Soon, only the guys and Sakura remained at the table. Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru strummed their fingers as they watched their dates dancing without them. They were sure that Sakura would soon get fed up with Sasuke and leave as well. Sasuke worried about this too. He didn't particularly want to dance, but he didn't want Sakura to leave him. Soon, he found himself strumming his fingers on the table. Sakura glanced over and noticed the worried look Sasuke had on his face. Seeming to understand, she slid closer to him and placed her hand over his to stop his constant drumming. Sasuke looked at her concerned, but she gave him a reassuring smile that she wasn't going to abandon him like the others had. Sasuke smiled and took a hold of her hand gently rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand. Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru fumed-not only was she not going to leave him, but she had assured him that she wasn't. After letting out a sigh, they continued to strum their fingers on the table top as they watched their dates dance.

Soon, the song being played changed from having a perky upbeat to a slow steady one. When the song changed, the other girls returned to the table realizing that their dates hadn't budged. This was the last song of the evening. Sakura looked towards Sasuke who was clearly trying to avoid eye contact with her. She let out a small sigh giving up on the hope that he might actually ask her to dance. Sasuke heard her and began to sympathize with the pink haired girl beside him. He had asked her to come dancing tonight, and she had stayed there with him the entire night. The least he could do was ask her to dance to one song.

"Sakura?" He whispered into her ear as he began to stand up, "Would you like to dance?" She flashed huge smile at him and nodded as she got up. He gave her a turn as she spun around like he had seen some of the couples on the floor do. He was half surprised that he pulled that off correctly. _'I guess the sharingan has its perks outside of combat too.'_ Sakura blushed as Sasuke escorted her onto the dance floor. Not surprisingly, all of their friends fumed with jealousy.

"I didn't know you knew how to dance," Sakura whispered to Sasuke as she stepped onto the dance floor.

"I have a confession, Sakura," He continued quietly, "I don't have any idea how to dance." He finished giving her an awkward smile.

"But you just-" Sakura began confused.

"Sharingan," he said as he flashed his quickly to Sakura. They began to laugh together. _'Sakura is so cute when she laughs.'_

"It's okay, I'll teach you." Sakura smiled as she took his hands and moved her body closer to his. "Like this," She said as she started showing him simple waltz moves. He stumbled a few times and stepped on her feet, but she didn't mine. He was as good as he needed to be.

Many jealous stares were coming from around the room, not only from their friends but from people they didn't even know, not that Sakura or Sasuke noticed, they were too busy caught in the moment.


	7. Sleeping Mumbles

A/N: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with it.

It All Started With A Dare

Chapter Seven:

"Bye everybody!" Sakura waved as Sasuke placed his arm back around her waist and began to walk off.

"Hey, I think Teme is falling for Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered in Shikamaru's ear.

"It would seem that way, but knowing Uchiha, you never know," Shikamaru replied.

"It doesn't seem something like he would do," Neji agreed.

"Ahh, isn't the way Sasuke's treating Sakura soo romantic?" Ino butted in. The guys looked at each other and shrugged. Is that what they call romantic? Looking like an idiot in front of their friends and people they didn't even know? Somehow, though they didn't like the idea, they wanted to share the same thing with their dates. The girls on the other hand had already given up and gave each other a sigh as they continued walking to their homes.

"Sasuke-kun, this isn't the way to my house," Sakura said in a confused tone observing they had just passed the turn to her apartment.

"I know, but you're not tired already are you?" Sasuke sounded worried. He wanted to take her on a walk so they could talk, really talk. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to find out the way he felt about her. He already couldn't complete the dare successfully, but that wasn't what was bothering him. Not only did he think she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on, he now started to get this warm fuzzy feeling whenever he was around her.

"Oh, no!" Sakura exclaimed realizing that he actually wanted to spend more time with her. Sakura didn't know what had gotten into him, but she liked it. Plus, her feelings for Sasuke were growing because she could feel that she didn't just have a silly little crush on him anymore. Not that she would have called silly a couple years ago, she was just realizing that her feelings for Sasuke had begun to grow and would continue to do so, starting with tonight. She took Sasuke's hand and gave him a smile which he returned while he laced his fingers with, who in his opinion, was the most beautiful girl in the world.

Soon, the two reached the edge of the village where the two had shared a couple of past experiences together. Sasuke sat down on the bench, but Sakura refused. She hadn't touched that bench since she woke up on in one morning crying for Sasuke not to go. Sasuke gave her a confused look, but Sakura insisted that she would sit on the ground. Sasuke took of his jacket and sat it on the ground allowing her to sit on it so she wouldn't get dirty. Then he slid down next to her to try to keep her warm.

"Remember when we first started as Team 7?" She continued quietly. He shook his head in agreement realizing that this was where he first ever really said anything her. A pain of guilt struck him realizing that he had called her annoying and scolded her. She was only 12, and there was no way that she could have understood the loneliness he had felt. Yet, he scolded her for being a normal 12 year old child. True, what she had said clearly did annoy him, but she didn't know better.

"I'm really not the same girl I was then," Sakura said quietly referencing the same time that Sasuke was thinking of. "I didn't know. I've always wanted to apologize for that." Sasuke just nodded. He didn't know what to say because he started to detect a hint of sadness in the tone of her voice. He didn't do anything though; he just continued to look at her with compassion.

"I was always a bother back when we first started Team 7. It seemed like the most productive thing I could do was come crying to you." He remembered that, but he didn't seem to mind. Coming to think of it, she was always there for him. In the Land of the Waves, he awoke to a crying Sakura on his chest. That had been the first time anyone had ever cried over him. More guilt struck him, but continued to listen as the girl continued to talk.

"At the Chunin exams, I remember I was always got in the way. I couldn't even manage to protect you and Naruto from those sound ninjas." She continued with her voice growing even softer. Sasuke didn't know why this had bothered her because even he wouldn't have been able to defeat them if it wasn't for the curse seal. "You scared me when the curse seal over took you; you weren't the same Sasuke then." More guilt struck; he knew he had completely lost control of himself. How he had ever regained control of himself, he didn't know. He just remembered Sakura was right there when he did trying to comfort him. She had been badly bruised and beaten, but she was still more concerned for him. Wait, he remembered someone hugging him, when the cursed seal receded, but who was it?

"Sakura…" Her name stumbled from his mouth realizing that she had been the only reason why he had regained control of himself at the Chunin exams. She thought he had saved her, but really, she was the one who saved him.

"No, let me continue, please Sasuke-kun," Sakura looked at him eyes filled with sadness. "Mostly though, I wanted to apologize for the night you left…I never should have said all those things" Tears began to flow from her eyes when it his Sasuke that this was the same place he had left her 4 years ago. Looking at the bench, he now understood why Sakura didn't want to sit there. Guilt was now running through every vein of his body. Sakura had spilt her heart out to him that night trying to keep him there, but instead he still left, knocking her out before he did so. "I thought of you everyday while you were gone. I trained too so that way I would no longer get in the way and might actually be some use one day. I even hoped that I might be able to bring you back if I worked hard enough," Sakura smiled, "but then you came back."

Sasuke just stared in amazement. She had been so strong, always devoted to him, always loving him. Why hadn't he noticed her until now? Throughout the years, she was always the person he could count on to be there because she was always there for him. Did he ever once stop to think of all the things she had done for him? No, not even once. She always cared for him and wanted the best for him. She was the only person that he could say that about. Guilt was pouring out of Sasuke.

Sakura began to wipe her tears from her eyes. Her make up started to run, but Sasuke realized that Sakura was still just as beautiful, no even more beautiful, now than he had ever thought. Sakura didn't just look beautiful; she _was_ beautiful. It wasn't her looks that was making feel this way towards her; it was her.

Sasuke placed his hand on Sakura's chin and brought her face to his level. Wiping the tears away from her eyes, he whispered, "You're beautiful," before lightly kissing her lips. Sakura wrapped arms around his neck as she gave Sasuke a smile. He smiled back and kissed her again, but this time longer. He wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her over and over each time more passionately. He couldn't get enough of her.

For that moment, nothing else in the world mattered- not the dare, not his friends, nothing except her and him. He now had all that he had ever wanted. Upon pulling back, he gave Sakura the biggest smile and kissed her on her forehead. He pulled her close so he could feel the beating of her heart. Her heart was racing just as fast as his was. He gazed into her eyes and realized he was happy- the first time he could ever truly say that. _'Could it be… that I love her?' _ With that thought, Sasuke pulled Sakura as close as he could never wanting to let her go. Sakura gave Sasuke a small peck on the cheek as she laid her head on his chest. A tingling sensation was sent throughout Sasuke's body as if to answer his question. '_I love her.' _

Sasuke and Sakura sat their together playing with each others hands and stealing kisses from one another. Sasuke yawned soon since exhaustion had begun to sit in. "Tired?" Sakura smiled sweetly at Sasuke.

"Yea," Sasuke replied knowing he could no longer hide it.

"Wanna go home?"

"Not really," he replied honestly. He didn't want to leave her. He wanted to stay right there with her, but Sakura had already stood up and put out her hand to help Sasuke up. He pulled her forward to give her one last kiss, but then got up as well. "I'm still going to walk you home." He stated coolly wanting to spend every minute he could with her.

Sakura chuckled, "That's fine." Taking his hand in hers, Sakura quickly laced her fingers with his.

By the time they had reached Sakura's apartment, Sasuke had to stumble up most of the steps to Sakura's apartment with Sakura's help of course. He had begun to become too tired that he barely could keep his eyelids open. He had also started mumbling silly things that didn't make any sense.

"You're cute…" Sasuke stuttered out at Sakura's door. Sakura blushed and then giggled at Sasuke. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Okay, bye bye." He said stumbling off, but Sakura pulled on his hand. "Yes?" He asked with a dopey smile on his face.

"Ano, maybe it would be best if you stayed here tonight?" Sakura asked trying to get Sasuke to stand still.

"Ohhh," A grin flashed across the raven haired boy's face, "you want me to stayyy…" he finished in a sing song matter clearly getting the wrong idea causing Sakura to blush.

"No, no" She said patting Sasuke on the back as she escorted him into her house. He was out of it, but she still thought it was kind of cute. She managed to get him to the spare bedroom. She gave him a smile as she laid him down in the bed and covered him up. She tried to leave, but he wouldn't let go of her hand.

"Sasuke-kun," She whispered, "let go."

"I don't wannaaaaa," he said as he pulled her on top of him and kissed her more patiently than he had all evening. Sakura turned at least 4 shades red and quickly got up, not that she particularly wanted to.

"You have no idea what's you're doing," She whispered to him knowing that he was too out of it to know anything that he was doing. Sasuke grunted, but soon curled up in a ball and fell asleep. Sakura ran her fingers through his hair and gave him a kiss on the forehead, "You're so cute when you sleep," she smiled, "Thanks for a wonderful evening."

"It was the best dare I ever took," Sasuke mumbled in his sleep, unaware of what he had just said.


	8. Not Just Yet

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and no this isn't the last chapter

A/N: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with it.

It All Started With A Dare

Chapter Eight: Not Just Yet

Sakura couldn't believe what she had just heard. She felt as if Sasuke had just taken a kunai and stabbed her in the heart. She ran out the room and slammed the door. She couldn't even take being in the same room with him. _'A dare? It was all a dare?!'_ She thought as tears began to fill her eyes. She knew it had just been too good to be true, but she still fell for it- every last stinking word. She threw herself down in her pillow and started slamming her fists on her bed. _'How could he?' _A thousand thoughts ran through her mind while she struggled to fight back the tears. She had fallen for him, but now she had only landed on her ass and it hurt. It really hurt.

_'How could he just play with my feelings like that?'_ She knew that he was cold hearted, but she never thought he could do something like this, especially not to his own teammate. Everything- it had all just been an act. Tears came flooding from her eyes as her head clouded with the memories from earlier that night. She was happy then, happier than she ever had been before in her life, but now she knew it had all been a lie. _'I actually thought he liked me.'_

Suddenly, a thought ran through Sakura's mind. _'If Sasuke can play with my feelings so easily, then I'll just have to play with his.' _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke awoke the next morning with a huge smile on his face. He never thought that he could be this happy. He had finally found love. There hadn't been love in his life ever since his family had been massacred, and his heart had started to turn to stone. But he was saved from a life full of loneliness now, and his pink-haired teammate was responsible for it. She had saved him, just in time.

He turned over where his eyes fell upon a note on the bedside table.

_Sasuke-kun, _

_ I have gone out to get some groceries so I can prepare breakfast. I would have asked you to come, but I didn't want to wake you. I'll be back soon. Feel free to take a shower and make yourself at home. _

_ XOXOXO, _

_ Sakura_

Sasuke smiled to himself realizing that he was the luckiest guy in the world. He groggily got out of bed and made his way to the shower as his mind wandered to the girl he had fallen for.

When Sasuke got out of the shower, a sweet aroma filled the house. _'Sakura must be back,'_ he thought to himself as he headed for the kitchen. He slowly rounded the kitchen corner to sure enough find Sakura at the stove. He slowly walked up and hugged her from behind.

"Sasuke-kun, I am trying to cook." She said coldly as she elbowed him in the stomach. Sasuke quickly backed off rubbing his stomach. That hurt, not just physically. He sat down at the table wondering what was up with her, but soon shrugged it off as Sakura placed a plate in front of him.

"Tomato Pancakes, Your favorite!" She exclaimed acting like nothing had happened.

"Thanks, you didn't have to go through all this trouble for me though," Sasuke said as he dug into his favorite dish.

"So honey… Did you sleep well last night?" Sakura smiled a very fake smile.

"Yeah, but I really don't remember anything after we left the village's gate," Sasuke continued noticing Sakura's smile, "Did I do something wrong?"

_'So he doesn't even know he told me about the dare...' _Sakura thought as she shook her head no.

"Oh, good," Sasuke replied even though he sensed something was wrong. "Do you want to do something tonight?" He asked with a lot of hope in his voice.

"I can't," Sakura replied coolly.

"Why?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"I…" Sakura said slowly trying to think of an excuse, "I have a date."

Sasuke's jaw dropped. She had a date? How could she have a date? _'I thought that we were…'_ Sasuke's thought cut off as he realized that he hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend or anything of that sort. _'She has every right to go on other dates then,' _he resigned even though it still hurt. _'Maybe she already had this planned,'_ he hoped.

"Well… Do you want to do something this afternoon then? We could train or something together…" Sasuke said in a hurt tone.

"Sure!" She smiled, but this time genuinely. She hadn't sparred with Sasuke one on one in a long time so she could test how strong she has gotten. Plus, she figured it would always be a good way to let out some anger on a certain somebody.

"Great!" Sasuke smiled convincing himself that she had made plans for the night before their date. _'She does want to spend time with me even thought she has another date.' _He thought to himself. This thought made him happy. He loved spending time with Sakura, and it seemed obvious that she wanted to spend time with him, especially if she wanted to train with him. He still felt like kicking himself, though, since he hadn't even asked her to be his girlfriend yet or even told her how he felt. Maybe if he had already told her, she wouldn't be going on another date with a different guy.

Suddenly, an idea popped in his head. "Sorry Sakura, but I have to go," he said as he finished his breakfast. He quickly scurried to Sakura and went to kiss her, but she turned away only allowing him to kiss her on the cheek. "I'll see you at 2:00 then!" He shouted as he ran out of the door.

"I wonder what got into him," Sakura said to herself as she placed her hand on the cheek he had just kissed. She blushed; his touch still felt so good. She felt bad for trying to hurt Sasuke as she remembered the look on his face when she lied about having a date, but she convinced himself that she deserved. She didn't know why it seemed to bother him so much since after all, it was just a dare. _'Maybe I'll lay off of that kind of stuff,' _she sighed.

Sasuke looked down at his watch. He had exactly two hours until he had to meet Sakura. That didn't give him much time to figure out how he was going to tell her his feelings. He could just come right out in say it, but that was just too simple for Sasuke. Plus, he had to have a plan, if he didn't, who knows what he would say. Heck, he got butterflies just being around her. He knew that it would be harder than it would seem to confess his feelings, but before he could think of what he wanted to say, he had to find something- something perfect for Sakura.

He looked around at all the various shops within the village, but nothing caught his eye. He sighed. _'I'm never going to find anything,' _he thought. He started to give up on the idea when he happened to pass by a jewelry stand. _'It's perfect!' _He thought as he looked down on one of the pieces. _'She'll love it…'_

"Ah, shopping for someone special, eh?" The shopkeeper asked as saw the piece Sasuke was looking at.

"Uh, yea…" Sasuke blushed feeling a little embarrassed, "Can I see this?" He pointed in the display counter. The shopkeeper handed him the piece of jewelry and Sasuke examined it. _'This is it,' _Sasuke thought as he continued to examine it.

"Birthday?" The shopkeeper asked as he watched Sasuke closely examine the item.

"Not exactly…" Sasuke replied quietly.

"Ah, you really like this girl don't you?"

"Who said anything about a girl?!" Sasuke snapped at the surprised shopkeeper, but immediately felt guilty.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to choose such a touchy subject…"

"More than anything…" Sasuke mumbled. The shopkeeper smiled at him.

"She's a lucky girl," the shopkeeper stated.

"No," Sasuke corrected him, "I'm the lucky one." With that being said, Sasuke purchased the item he had been examining and raced off towards his apartment. He only had 10 minutes to figure out what to say.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe that he sat me up." Sakura said as she looked at her watch, _'So everything I thought he felt really was fake…"_ She knew that it was a dare, but somehow, se didn't want to accept it. She couldn't believe that those feelings he seemed to have weren't real, but now it seemed like she didn't have a choice. Sakura looked around once more to see if Sasuke was anywhere in sight, but he wasn't. She sighed as she got up to return to her apartment.

"Sakura! Wait! I'm here, I'm so sorry I'm late!" Sasuke shouted as he came running to the training field. Sakura turned around to see the raven-haired boy out of breath.

"You're lucky I'm a patient person." Sakura said as she turned around sliding on her black gloves in a clearly annoyed tone.

"Look, Sakura, I really need to talk to you." Sasuke said grasping one of Sakura's hands.

"Train now, talk later." Sakura said pulling her hand away from Sasuke.

"Okay, hold-" Sasuke was interrupted by Sakura slamming a fist into his face. "We hadn't even started!" Sasuke stated rubbing his face.

"I know; that was for being so late."

And so the fight began. Sasuke clearly had the upper hand, but Sakura was putting up a good fight. Every now and then, she would land a hit that would send Sasuke flying back in the air. _'Good anger management,'_ she snickered to herself. Sasuke had thought he was going to have to go easy on her, but he couldn't take that chance; Sakura was serious, and if he let his guard down, she might kill him.

After an hour of intense fighting, Sasuke was getting extremely tired, but Sakura showed no signs of backing down. _'How am I going to get her to stop' _Sasuke thought as he dodged one of Sakura's attacks. An idea popped into his head, but he had no idea if it was going to work or not. _'Might as well give it a shot,' _he thought as he pinned Sakura to the ground. He smiled at her.

"What are you doing Sasuke-kun," Sakura hissed having been pinned down. Sasuke took this chance to kiss her, like he never had before. Sakura began to protest but quickly gave in to Sasuke's kiss. With in minutes, Sakura's arms were wrapped around Sasuke's neck as if she knew nothing of the dare, but in that moment, the dare was far from her mind.

Sasuke finally pulled back leaving Sakura and himself gasping for air. "Can we talk now?" Sasuke smirked.

"I… suppose…" Sakura said still gasping for air as she sat up. _'This better be good.'_

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said looking Sakura in the eye. _'Could he know that I know about the dare?' _Sakura questioned herself.

"For?" Sakura asked raising one eyebrow to see exactly what Sasuke was sorry about."

"For everything I've ever done to you. I've been stupid all along. I never appreciated you; I always took you for granted. I guess I figured you'd always be there because you always were. I never gave you a chance and always treated you coldly. I've been hurting you all along because I only cared about me, but you- you always cared about me, always putting me first, no matter how hard I tried to push you away and I'm sorry for that." He said still looking her in the eye, but getting quieter in tone.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura whispered.

"No, let me finish." Sasuke took a deep breath. "I only know how stupid I've been all along now that I know the better side of life. I was one a one way road to self-destruction, but you, you saved me from that. My only regret is that I didn't give you a chance earlier, but after all this time you still gave me a chance."

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered again, "What are you trying to say?"

Sasuke took another deep breath. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I-" Sasuke stopped as he started to find it harder to breath.

"You what, Sasuke-kun, you what?!?" Sakura asked anxiously.

"I love you Sakura."

Sakura stopped. _'Did he just say what I think he said?'_ She kept asking herself over and over again. She wanted to doubt what he had just said, but somehow she couldn't. She believed every word he said. He wouldn't go this far for a stupid dare. He couldn't. He wouldn't, would he? She found herself questioning her thoughts.

"And," Sasuke continued, "I want you to have this." He pulled out a small, silver ring with little emeralds all the way around the band. "They match your eyes," He whispered as he handed Sakura the ring. "I even had it engraved." Sakura looked inside of the bad which read, _I'll always love you, forever and for always. _

Sakura looked up with tears in her eyes. "It's a promise ring," Sasuke said as he slid it on her finger, "and I mean every last word of it. Sakura, I want you to be my girlfriend." Sakura was shocked, but couldn't help but think if Sasuke was serious or not.

"You don't have to answer now, not just yet." Sasuke said as he kissed a surprised and shocked Sakura before running off.

Sakura laid there in amazement, "Not just yet...?" she repeated his last words still in awe.


	9. It All Started With A Dare

A/N: I'm sorry that this last chapter took so long, but I really was busy. I'm proud to admit that this, in my opinion, is my best chapter yet for this story, although it is the last. I'm sad that it's over, but I hope you guys like! Your reviews are awesome and thanks for all the support!

A/N: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with it.

It All Started With A Dare

Chapter 9: It All Started With A Dare

Sakura sighed, _'What should I do?'_ This was a question she had begun to ask herself a lot lately. She hadn't seen Sasuke in weeks- not even one trace of the raven-haired boy who had given her the silver and emerald band which had now found a permanent home on her right hand. She knew her feelings, the confused jumble of emotions they were, but his, his still remained a mystery to the pink-haired kunoichi who sat on her bed contemplating.

Every thing he had ever said, every thing he had ever done, had felt real, but she was till skeptical. Hell, who wouldn't be? Her entire life was spent chasing after him, but he always regarded her in disdain. He had never once missed an opportunity to inform her how annoying she was to him. Sure, there were times she had thought she had actually meant something to him, but she had discovered otherwise when he had abandoned the village leaving her with tears in her eyes on a cold, hard bench. If that wasn't enough to be skeptical, there was still the dare Sasuke mad mention of in his sleep.

She didn't know what the dare entailed; she couldn't get anyone to tell her- not Shikamaru, not Neji, not Kiba, not even Naruto, her knuckle-headed teammate/friend. No one would let any word about the dare out. She had often thought about telling Ino, Tenten, And Hinata knowing fully well they wouldn't speak to any of the guys upon hearing news of a dare, but she had decided against it. Just because her newly formed "relationship," if that's what you would call it, was completely screwed up, it didn't mean her friends' relationships had to be as well. After all, the dare had only fell upon the shoulders of Sasuke; she had confirmed that much.

As more and more days passed without seeing Sasuke, the more irritated she got, and that was the last thing you would want to cross. This irritated pink-haired kunoichi should be feared, although that would be a drastic understatement to say the least. Naruto had mad this mistake while Sakura was on her was to the training grounds. Already being particularly annoyed at getting up late, Naruto had chosen the wrong subject to ask her about. "Have you see Teme anywhere? I haven't seen him in a wh- Oi, Sakura-chan! That sure is a pretty ring. Who gave it to you?" Her answer was prompt. She grabbed the now misfortuned boy by the shirt and slammed him into the stone wall with such a momentum that caused the wall to crumble behind him. She then growled at him and then dropped the boy to the found. Though unspoken, her answer was loud and clear, "Stay the hell away from me." So that what he did, and everyone else too for that matter.

On a rare occasion, such as tonight, Sakura would sit down and really thing about the issue at hand. Her hand gently glided across her face to her lips causing her to remember the taste of his kiss- the tingle it sent up her spine, the burning sensation it had aroused in her heart. It had been exactly one month since this chaos had started at Naruto's slumber party. Remembering the small amount of time she had spent with Sasuke- the late night walk, the date, the "training"- caused tears to form in Sakura's green eyes. "Bastard," She whispered as the tears now came flooding down her soft cheeks while she threw herself into her pillow. "Not just yet my ass!" She screamed referencing Sasuke's last words to her. She didn't quite know what she had meant by the remark, but hell, she didn't know what he had meant by it in the first place. Right now, all she wanted to do was kick & scream & cry, and that's exactly what she planned on doing.

Her fit she was throwing was interrupted when a knock on her door could be heard throughout the apartment. Sakura's head shot up quickly scanning the room for a kunai before answering the door. It was too late for visitors, and by God a pervert was the last thing she wanted to deal with at the moment. She slowly made her way toward the door as she slowly stopped in front of it. She suddenly had a strange feeling she knew who the person at her door was. She clenched the kunai tighter ready to attack if it was the raven-haired boy she thought it was. Did he really think that he could say all the things he did, disappear for a month afterwards, and expect a friendly welcome from her this late at night? _'Fat chance,' _She thought to herself as she stood on her tiptoes to see who it was.

To her surprise, there was no one at her door. She slowly opened to door to have a look around as she was sure that she hadn't imagined the knocking on her door. Sakura dropped the kunai she had been holding as her eyes fell upon her doorstep. There laid a bouquet of Sakura branches in full bloom with a burgundy ribbon tied around them holding a note attached. The angered look from her face was replaced with a new, thoughtful expression as she opened the note.

_Naruto's house, 7:00 tomorrow, don't let anyone know you're there okay? Can't wait to see you ♥ Sasuke_

_Ps: About the flowers, not even they can live up to your beauty._

She smiled. She had a soft spot for that boy, and he knew just how to use it. Even so, he had a whole lot of explaining to do. She wasn't going to let him get off that easy, but she knew that her anger had ceased for the time being. She rolled her eyes at the thought and proceeded back into the house. _'That lucky bastard,'_ she thought to herself as she placed her bouquet in a vase of water. He was going to get off easy, a hell of a lot easier than he deserved. Still, she wondered why it was Sasuke wanted her to come to Naruto's tomorrow and not let anyone know she was there. He was up to something, she just knew it. If he was acting on the dare or his own, she didn't know either, but she couldn't deny that boy could be sweet.

Sakura sighed as she looked at her watch- 6:45. She had exactly fifteen minutes before she was supposed to be at Naruto's apartment, and it would take almost all of that to get there. She shut the door behind her as thoughts began to race through her mind once again. She had a lot to think about before arriving.

She wondered about Sasuke's feelings- whether they were true or not. She wondered about her feelings- whether it was worth the pain once again to continue to love a boy who continually hurt her but somehow still remained in her heart. She wondered about how she should answer the question Sasuke had previously asked her- 'yes' or 'no' were the choices, but somehow it didn't seem that simple. Deep down, she knew that this was her chance to finally get over her teammate, but whether or not she should do it was in question. She had always loved Sasuke, but she didn't want her heart to be the only deciding factor in her answer. She had to use her brain. After all, what if it all was just some kind of cruel joke? Could she take it? What if he hurt her again? Could she take that? What if he really did love her? Did that mean a 'happily ever after' was guaranteed? She resigned as she realized she hadn't managed to decide anything by the time she stood in front of Naruto's door. _'I'll just have to sit back and enjoy the ride,'_ She thought to herself realizing the only thing she could do was see what it was that was going to happen now. It might just be able to make everything else a little bit simpler. She quickly concealed her chakra and slipped inside unnoticed.

"This is so boring," Neji stated dully.

"Come on, Neji! We had fun last time didn't we?" Naruto asked cheerfully referencing the last boys' night in.

"The girls aren't getting here until 7:30," Kiba noted, "and we've already rated all of them."

"Not all of us," Shikamaru snorted pointing to Sasuke.

"Oh yeah! That's right! There's something about a dare with Sasuke to be completed isn't there?"

"What was that again?" Sasuke asked coolly trying to keep his badass reputation he had going on.

"You know what we're talking about Uchiha," Shikamaru growled.

"Actually, I don't really remember the details," Naruto said nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Could we have a little refresher?" He laughed nervously realizing how stupid he seemed.

"Dobe," Sasuke stated coolly. Naruto laughed.

"Might as well," Kiba stated trying to cover up the fact that he had forgotten most of the details as well.

"It would make this seem more interesting," Neji replied bluntly completely hiding the he too had forgotten about the dare completely. Sasuke and Shikamaru were apparently the only ones who had remembered a thing, but it seemed reasonably. Shikamaru was the one who had given the dare, and Sasuke was the one who was being dared.

"This is troublesome," Shikamaru said shaking his head realizing that he was in a room filled with of idiots, "but here's the just of it. Sasuke claimed to be unattracted to Sakura, bluntly stating that he didn't see anything so attractive about Sakura." These words hurt Sakura who was listening into the conversation. She fought back the tears determined to hear the rest of the nature of this dare. Shikamaru continued, "But as we all know, Sakura is the most attractive girl in Konoha." All of the guys in the room with the exception of Sasuke nodded their head in agreement which caused Sakura to blush and feel hurt at the same time. "So Sasuke was dared to ask Sakura out on a date which he did. Giving it that he hadn't ever technically rated Sakura previously; he now has give us his rating of Sakura which he has seemed to have warmed up to drastically." Shikamaru said referencing Sasuke's actions toward Sakura at the dance hall which caused Sasuke to twitch uncomfortably.

"Oh yeah! Sasuke-teme you really seemed to be falling for her!" Naruto blurted out realizing what Shikamaru was talking about for once. Neji nodded in agreement remembering how he had asked Sakura to dance and everything while the rest of them sat at the table and watched their dates dance without them. Kiba wasn't sure what it was they were talking about but had decided that this was getting interesting either way.

"Hn," Sasuke said turning his head in the other direction toward a confused Sakura who was hiding in the hallway anxiously waiting to hear more of the conversation.

"Wait! I remember now!" Naruto shouted remembering the dare despite Shikamaru already going over most of the details, "If Sasuke rates Sakura anything other than a 10 then he wins, but if he honestly sees her as a 10, Shikamaru wins. Then depending on who wins, the other-"

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke interrupted Naruto, "Everyone here already knows this."

"Really?" Naruto laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head as he noticed the glares of stupidity he was getting from his friends.

"Soo… On a scale from one to ten…?" Shikamaru asked raising one eyebrow as he examined Sasuke closely to be able to tell whether Uchiha was telling the truth or not.

The room grew tense as they all anxiously waited the raven-haired boys answer. Sasuke closed his eyes and opened his mouth to give his answer. Sakura couldn't think straight as she waited for his answer. Sakura was both anxious and scared about the reply that was about to come out of his mouth. She wanted to be a 10 in Sasuke's eyes even if it seemed childish and stupid.

"Eleven."

Shikamaru's jaw dropped followed by Neji's, then Kiba's and Naruto's, and finally Sakura's. Sasuke smirked at everyone's reaction as he got up to leave the room.

"T-T-That's not an option!" Shikamaru stammered dumbfounded by the answer he had just heard.

"That's my answer." Sasuke laughed as he headed for the hallway where he hoped Sakura would be waiting.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura stuttered with shock and confusion in her voice. Questions were written all over her face.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke looked down, "I'm sorry it took a stupid dare for me to notice you. I'm sorry it took a stupid dare for me to ever give you a chance." Sasuke continued to stare at Sakura's face afraid to bring his eyes to hers. He couldn't deal with the immense amount of guilt he was feeling, but somehow it felt better having gotten it off his chest. He couldn't face her for weeks because his conscious nagged at him over and over to tell her the truth. He didn't know what Sakura was thinking.

"I'm sorry too, Sasuke," Sakura said coldly. Sasuke's head dropped even further as he realized he was going to get rejected. It served him right. After all, he did deserve it. He took a deep breath ready to explain that he understood as Sakura continued, "I'm sorry I questioned your feelings for me."

Sasuke's head shot up to see tears in the pink-haired girl's eyes. She wasn't rejecting him. Sasuke smiled. Sakura smiled. For that moment, her head had finally cleared, his guilt had ridden itself, and they completely understood each other for the first time.

Naruto and his friends had slowly recovered from Sasuke's answer but were still unsure of how to reply to it. After hearing a knock on the door, they pushed it out of mind as they all got up to go greet the girls. "Come on in!" Naruto shouted before turning the corner. The door opened just as the guys rounded the corner both finding shocked looks on each other's face as the scene before them registered. _'That lucky bastard,' _the Konoha boys found themselves thinking. _'That lucky bitch,' _the Konoha girls found themselves thinking. Neither meant it in a mean way, but they found themselves envious as they watched Sasuke and Sakura in the middle of a passionate kiss, both of which who were completely unaware of the world around them. They could feel the passion, the intimacy, the commitment between the two just watching them. The love between them was obvious, whole, and consummate- the best kind of love to have, the kind of love that would make the whole world jealous.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe I got dragged into this," Neji replied dully, but with a hint of anger in his voice.

"It's not my fault Tenten made you," Sasuke laughed lightheartedly. He had changed a lot in the past couple weeks, thanks to Sakura.

"You're the one who started it," Naruto snapped at Sasuke.

"It's not my fault that Hinata dragged you into this either," he laughed harder as he turned around to see his teammate in a blue kimono and a powdered face.

"What's so funny?!"

"You trying to start something dobe?" Sasuke laughed with a grin on his face.

"What if I am?" Naruto boldly announced clearly angered by his teammate's newfound sense of humor. Sure, he was glad that the stick was out of his ass and he was more fun to be around, but now he was the center of his joke.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said convincingly, "but I don't fight girls." Sasuke had erupted in laughter now.

"You're wearing a kimono too!" Naruto yelled.

"I know," he smiled, not that he particularly liked it, but he was much more amused with the faces of his friends all of who were wearing kimonos.

"This is so troublesome," Shikamaru sighed.

"It was your idea," Sasuke reminded him.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "You cheated," referencing the dare.

"I don't know what you're all upset about," Sasuke said crossing his arms, "I got you all girlfriends didn't I?"

Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru all rolled their eyes knowing that Sasuke was right. He had in fact given them the advice that had allowed them to get themselves girlfriends, but he didn't have to rub it in their faces. If it hadn't been for them and the stupid dare, he wouldn't have Sakura either.

"We're here to pick you girls up!" Chuckles came from the group of girls who were waiting outside of the door. "We have dates remember?"

"Come on guys, brighten up!" Sasuke laughed, "At least we look pretty!"

Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto all raised their eyebrows at Sasuke. Sasuke had really changed… a lot, but they knew that it was for the better. He had a warm, inviting personality now, and he smiled a lot more. He was happy.

"Well," Naruto said, "I guess it does compliment my figure well." Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru slapped their foreheads knowing Naruto was being serious.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered as he opened the door. An explosion of laughter erupted from the group of girls who were waiting for them outside.

"You're look cute!" Tenten exclaimed as she threw her arms around Neji's neck.

"Not as cute as my Shika-kun!" Ino exclaimed as she latched onto his arm while she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I-I-It compliments your figure well…" Hinata stuttered.

"I knew it! See, guys, see?" Naruto exclaimed wide-eyed. Everyone else slapped their forehead, _'Those two are perfect for each other.'_

"We'll see you at the dance hall at 7:00, right?" Sakura asked while grasping Sasuke's hand in hers.

"Yeah," the other couples shouted as they walked off on their way to dinner.

Sakura turned back to Sasuke with a huge smile on her face, "You look very pretty, Sasuke-kun, you're new look is definitely going to be a big hit with all your fangirls."

"And you're not one?" Sasuke smiled.

Sakura gave him a huge grin, "Maybe."

"So, what about the answer to that question I asked you a while back" He asked as he pointed to the ring on Sakura's hand.

"You have to ask?" She smiled a huge grin throwing her arms around his neck.

"So, you're not at all mad about the dare, huh?" He said placing his forehead against hers.

"No, after all, the dare only got you to ask me out. You falling for me? That, on the other hand, was all you," She smiled as she gently pressed her lips against his.

"You're awesome, you know that?" He asked as he gave her another small kiss.

"Yeah, but I always could use some reminding," She laughed stealing another kiss from Sasuke's lips, "But I do have one question."

"What?" Sasuke asked rather confused.

"Why did you say 'not just yet' when you gave me this ring?"

"Because I didn't want our relationship to start with a stupid dare."

Sakura's lips curved into a smile before entering another passionate kiss, "Oh, but baby, it all started with a dare."


	10. A Sequel Is Being Made!

I have decided to write a new story, "The Strength of Love."

It is the Sequel to this story!

I hope all of you fans who liked this story will read and like it as well.

It will focus on the relationship between Sasuke and Sakura, but the others' relationships will be included more so in the sequel than this one.

It has already been posted so I hope you'll go and check it out after this!


End file.
